The power of the Daimyo
by eclipsestar666
Summary: The world falls into chaos once again. The ambitions of different lords are arising so which of the lords will be the leader of japan? Thus wars span the whole of Japan as the leaders raise the armies and powers to rule and conquer.
1. Chapter 1

**I had begun to wonder after playing Samurai Warriors if the Oda family had a greater back-story then depicted. I did some research and the results for Nobunaga astounded me. This however is not historically accurate. This is something I was thinking about…the idea of the conquests being taken into the more dangerous realm that I have created in my head.**

Alliances

The Oda Army.

Commander: Nobunaga Oda

Weapon: Demon Regalia

Element: Darkness

Alternate form: Takes the appearance of a raven winged demon with glowing red eyes. In this form his power is increased as his sword is fused with his body allowing him to slice anything with his fingers.

Second in command: Mitsuhide Akechi

Weapon: Gilded Talon

Element: Lightning

Alternate Form: Takes the appearance of a hawk winged demon with the color of his wings being white. No change is in his appearance other then the wings and the glowing of his body. His attributes are now equal to that of Nobunaga's demon form and his speed is also increased greatly.

Officers

Name: Lady Noh

Weapon: Blood Viper

Element: Darkness

Alternate form: Takes the appearance of a naga with wings similar to a butterfly's. Her attributes are now similar to a snakes and she is capable of flight. Her weapon is discarded and now she fights with tooth and nail.

Name: Ranmaru Mori

Weapon: Gohotendo

Element: Ice

Alternate form: Channels all of his anger into his sword thus elongating its length and making his weapon that much more dangerous. There is a weakness in now the blade is also heavier and the calmer he is the smaller the sword. When he is doing this his eyes glow purple.

Name: Katsuie Shibata

Weapon: Dragons tooth

Element: Ice

Alternate form: Takes the form of a devil. His skin hardens and horns sprout from his forehead thus turning him into the essence of a devil. However there are drawbacks as this only mildly increases his strength and he is much more reckless.

The Tokogawa army

Commander: Ieyasu Tokogawa

Weapon: Quake maker

Element: Fire

Alternate form: Through the use of his retainers which give up their energy to him Ieyasu is able to channel all of his power into his body along with their own making him thousands of times stronger. His speed however is reduced and if his allies are weakened then so to is his power.

Second in command: Tadakatsu Honda

Weapon: Tonbo-giri

Element: Fire

Alternate form: Tadakatsu is permanently stuck in his alternate form of a being called Iron Ox. This form is impervious to damage and deals tremendous amounts of damage however his strength is firmly tied to Ieyasu so if Ieyasu is hurt or killed in battle so is Tadakatsu.

Officers

Name: Hanzo Hattori

Weapon: Chained Dragon

Element: Darkness

Alternate form: Hanzo balances both his energy with darkness causing himself to become shadow. Aptly called 'shadow illusion' Hanzo can both manipulate darkness and use it to his advantage in attacks.

Name: Ina

Weapon: Coiled Viper

Element: Wind

Alternate form: Ina has no true alternate form as her blood is ravaged by Tadakatsu's own form. The only ability she has that can be called an alternate form is called Three Perceptions in which she can see first through armor then through skin then through muscle to see all of the vital areas her arrows can penetrate.

The Toyatomi army

Commander: Hideyoshi Toyatomi

Weapon: Mongu

Element: Lightning

Alternate form: Infuses his body with the attributes of a monkey granting him great speed and agility. However this also causes him to lose most of his human attributes.

The Ishida army

Commander: Mitsunari Ishida

Weapon: Golden Frill

Element: Wind

Alternate form: Mitsunari's alternate form is that of a humanoid fox including the tail eyes and muzzle of one. With this form he gains the attributes of the fox including the speed and craftiness however like Hideyoshi he loses some of his more human attributes.

Second in command: Sakon Shima

Weapon: Wrecking Blade

Element: Wind

Alternate form: Sakon is without an alternate form due to his attributes already being great and at an equal to Mitsunari's alternate form.

Officers

Name: Yukimura Sanada

Weapon: Dragons Tail

Element: Fire

Alternate form: Yukimura has the ability to fuse himself with fire thus discarding the use of his spear and using his body as a weapon. The fire however is dimmable and when dimmed Yukimura has no power to reignite it thus passing out.

Name: Kanetsugu Naoe

Weapon: Evil's Bane

Element: Fire

Alternate form: Kanetsugu uses the power of his loyalty to Mitsunari and Yukimura to bestow him enhanced abilities and weapon strength. When activated his voice is a mixture of the three however if one is injured the power is reduced by a third.

Name: Yoshihiro Shimazu

Weapon: Beast Crusher

Element: Wind

Alternate form: Yoshihiro has the same devil form as Katsuie but he has none of the weaknesses. With his form the hammer transforms becoming a large ax with a blunt end on the other side.

Name: Ginchiyo Tachibana

Weapon: Heavens Bite

Element: Lightning

Alternate form: Ginchiyo's alternate form allows her to take in the power of lightning turning her body into a living conduit. Her eyes turn yellow and her armor will continually spark when this activates. This form only has two weaknesses the first being if someone both wears wooden armor and uses a non metal weapon or if she is splashed or doused with water which turns the electricity onto her.

Name: Keiji Maeda

Weapon: Divine Mandible

Element: Lightning

Alternate form: Keiji has no alternate form because all of his abilities are excelled. However his abilities are increased when he is atop his trusty steed Matsukaze.

Name: Nene

Weapon: Devils feathers

Element: Ice

Alternate form: Nene is similar to Hanzo except she fuses her essence with Light instead of Darkness allowing her to get the drop on her more shady counterparts, however if exposed to too much negative (angry or sad) energy the form is dropped immediately.

Other characters used.

Name: Nagamasa Azai

Weapon: Kings Honor

Element: Lightning

Alternate Form: Nagamasa has the same alternate form as Kanetsugu however he instead uses the love of Oichi and the honor inside him which is nearly unbeatable.

Name: Oichi

Weapon: Cup and gold

Element: Lightning

Alternate form: Due to Nobunaga's infectious blood she has the demon form. When this is activated her body warps into a twisted evil version of herself and her personality changes as well becoming dark and evil and uncaring of anyone but herself.

Name: Musashi Miyamoto

Weapon: Mastery and vision

Element: Demon

Alternate form: Musashi has no alternate form because all of his attributes are up to the same heights as Tadakatsu Honda.

Name: Kojiro Sasaki

Weapon: Iron Skewer

Element: Demon

Alternate form: Kojiro is already infected with the demon power and has no alternate form.

Name: Kotaro Fuma

Weapon: Thorns of Peril

Element: Demon

Alternate form: Similar to both Hanzo and Nene however he infuses himself with chaos and instead of becoming invisible becomes a more prominent 12 foot tall demon. He is now invulnerable to conventional weapons and can only be beaten by ninja weapons.

Name: Lady Okuni

Weapon: Raging Sun

Element: Fire

Alternate form: Due to not being infected by sin or greed her body is immune to alternate forms.

Name: Masamune Date

Weapon: Hell's Dragons

Element: Ice

Alternate form: In his ultimate form Masamune becomes a dragonoid with which he discards his weapons in favor of his new powers including fire breathing and metallic claws.

Name: Kenshin Uesugi

Weapon: frozen flame

Element: Ice

Alternate form: Due to his prayers Kenshin takes on a dragon like form of the god Bishamonten which imbues him with god-like strength and speed but strips of him of some of his human intelligence.

Name: Shingen Takeda

Weapon: Heavens Sign

Element: Wind

Alternate form: Shingen's alternate form is the ability to become a tiger-like individual in which his speed is increased while his strength stays the same. The only down-side to this is that his smarts are dulled to animal instinct.

**Okay that's all the characters listed. This story will follow both historic battles of the Feudal Era and battles I think would be pretty cool in the form of tournaments. If I missed some characters I will eventually add them in. **


	2. Prologue Roar of the lion!

**I own nothing but the story idea! Thank you and good day.**

Prologue: The roar of the lion.

Thunder rocked the ground as a small army advanced through the pounding rain. Among the samurai clad in the armor of the Oda clan was a dark figure. A man with a little hair for a mustache in rounded armor was among them his eyes piercing deep into the darkness of the clouds. Hoof-beats sounded a call to arms as his army continued marching the rain dropping onto his face which nearly blinded him.

A lone warrior walked the opposite direction an umbrella over his head to stop the coming rain. A long katana with golden trim on the hilt and sheathe glittered in the rain as he walked unaware of the coming army. The hoof-beats finally signaled him as he looked up the army racing past him. The warrior whose name was Mitsuhide Akechi looked to the left catching the attention of the commander of the army who locked eyes for a mere moment before he continued on heading towards the cliff ledge. Mitsuhide tossed the umbrella and sighed as he turned around. "That small of an army used to combat such a large force?" he asked himself scoffing.

"This Nobunaga is a fool."

Nobunaga slowly unsheathed Demon Regalia pointing it down the cliff ledge. His army immediately charged down their weapons brandished and ready to massacre. Nobunaga himself lead the chair the sword waving wildly. Below them the Imagawa army continued their own march unaware of the demon king coming for them. A commander stopped turning to look at the puddle below him. Vibrations rocked it and caused its image to distort turning the lightning into a sword like image. The commander scowled as he looked up only to gasp in fear of what he saw.

Nobunaga laughed loudly as he leapt off of his horse the thunder cracking as he activated his alternate form. His fingernails elongated into talons and shoulder blade's extended into large black feathered wings. His eyes glowed red with energy as he charged into the midst of the army. His arms moved wildly cleaving the armor and flesh from the bodies of the Imagawa army soldier's who dared to stand against him. "No he is not a fool…no he is indeed smart." Mitsuhide said as he watched the carnage.

"This Nobunaga is the Demon King. Perhaps…he is the one that will unify this land."

Yoshimoto lay curled in his carriage looking around him and out the windows. Soldiers with spears watched him from all sides slowly advancing on him. Ravens were seated atop the carriage awaiting the coming death. Nobunaga smiled as he lowered his hand watching the spear-men impaling the carriage and the rider inside. The ravens flew away from fear as the demon king laughed loudly.

2 months later

Nobunaga removed his hand from his face as he stood up grabbing Demon Regalia from Ranmaru. He looked around at the officers gathered before him the look of blank emotion on his face. "I have had a vision. Our victory at Okehazama introduced the world to the name of Nobunaga however this world was built with might it runs on might and only the greatest might shall be able to overcome it. That is what the land desires and that is what I desire as well." He told them looking at his wife No who smiled at him seductively.

"Mitsuhide!" he shouted which was met with his officer standing.

"Katsuie, Hideyoshi, Tadakatsu, Ieyasu!" he shouted as each of the officers stood up. He turned away from the group and looked out at the new army. The Takeda army.

"We will punish ridicule and destroy the Takeda where they stand!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Keiji Maeda!**

Yukimura winced as his spear connected with armor and pierced through splaying blood all around him before pulling away. The soldier let a choked out gasp escape him as he fell adding to the multitudes of bodies he had cleaved life away today. "Come my spear is death." He shouted only to be met by two others who wished to die quickly. He only gave a quick swing of his cross spear which clashed against their neck plates of armor and sent them both flying into their allies. He couldn't keep this up forever. Already the sweat was beading along his headband and he barely dodged a spear that had been thrown from a short distance. Blood was beginning to drip down his hand from holding his spear to tight. He dashed foreword through more of the soldiers occasionally swinging his spear and slicing soldier's necks as he headed towards his steed.

Hideyoshi was having worse time of it as he spun his pole staff into the skull of one of the Takeda's cavalry men. A quick turn and the second piece of the staff flew outward connecting to the man's skull that was standing behind him. He had of course found a way to get himself stuck in a predicament he couldn't get of. That was when the child of all people came in. Ranmaru leaped from what appeared to be nothing as an enemy's sword was cleaved in half along with the enemy. "R-Ranmaru!" Hideyoshi called taken aback by the display.

"Nobunaga wants you alive…if it weren't for that you'd be dead." Ranmaru mumbled diving to the ground for a quick moment and coming up with a swing his sword which again chopped a poor soul in half. This kid was scary when he was calm…

Nobunaga let a dark demon laugh out as he turned his head left and right at the carnage before him. Soldiers all lined up to be slaughtered by his men and they all expected that honor would help them win. Nothing would save them…not from their fate. His hands went up into the air which signaled the musketeers to get ready and line themselves up. How good a plan could work if he did everything right. His tongue traced his lips continually calming him down as excitement flooded his systems. "Ieyasu I have a question for you." Nobunaga asked staring at the red sky above them.

"What is it my lord?" Ieyasu asked hefting the cannon spear onto his back and turning his face to look at him.

"If you had a canary that wouldn't sing what would you do with it?" Nobunaga asked as he watched the musketeers loading their weapons.

"Simply wait for it to sing. It will when it's ready." Ieyasu responded tilting his head.

"Your patient." He responded.

"As are most that are in my position. What of you my lord?" Ieyasu asked turning to look at Nobunaga.

"Simple. Kill it. There is no use for something with no purpose." Nobunaga responded as he pulled his horse behind the musket men. Keiji and Ieyasu followed him their weapons lifted into the air.

Yukimura leaped atop his stallion turning left and right before lifting his cross spear as high as it would go into the air. His eyes began to glow a fiery red and he let his spear hang limply in his hand as he activated his second form for the third time in his life. The cavalry men burst from their hiding spots forming up on him in an instant and charging foreword his steed moving the fastest out of all of them. The fire burst from the ground as his horse's hoof beats hit the earth creating flaming geysers in the ground. Yukimura let an excited battle cry burst from his lungs as he charged towards the Oda army.

"They are heading right for us…what a bunch of idiots." Noh mumbled looking up at Nobunaga expectantly. He smiled and nodded to the musketeers lifting his hand up and then lowering it. The lead squad fired on command sending a barrage of bullets speeding into the coming cavalry. Yukimura was the first to get hit the bullet slamming into his head band and knocking him off of his stallion slamming himself into the ground and rolling as he was knocked out. His fellow cavalry members however faired no better as the bullets pierced their armor and killed them on their horses. Those that got by were stopped by the horse gates. Keiji through all this watched with slight anger as he saw how much destruction a single battle could do. Nobunaga only laughed in response as he watched the destruction unfold in front of him. That warrior…was the strongest one of them all and yet he had been slaughtered under the onslaught of bullets hitting him. He couldn't just stand here and do nothing…could he? Matsukaze neighed under him and he patted his neck in an attempt to calm his steed.

Yukimura groaned and snapped open his eyes as he heard the thunder like sound of another round of musket fire going off. His cross spear lay in front of him and his fire had begun to smoke off of him. He groaned in agony and pulled himself foreword aware of the pain in his skull for moving without resting. "Have to…get away…before the next…round." He groaned planting his head into the ground for a bit before lifting his head back up. Keiji growled and steeled himself for another murder. Yes…murder. This wasn't war this was butchery and it was designed for his lords entertainment. Yukimura reached for his spear again his hand just out of reach of the spears staff. He heard the cocking of the muskets as they aimed towards the last of his cavalry and the priming of the gun powder. The shot…would be his end.

The wood splintered under Matsukaze's leap as Keiji broke from ranks stampeding towards Yukimura. The signal to fire was met and the bullets started flying. With a quick arc of his great spear eight bullets were blocked from hitting Yukimura and the first thing the samurai in red saw was a giant and his hand reaching to him. From then on he was carried in the giant arms bouncing up and down with Matsukaze's speed to balance him. Nobunaga blinked and let out a disinterested sigh as he lifted his blade up to the sky before pointing it towards the tattered remains of a camp.

Yukimura fell to the ground as he was dropped onto the sandy earth by Keiji. The giant turned his mighty steed around tossing him the beautiful cross spear and watching him catch it. "I am Keiji Maeda servent of the Oda. Except…I just changed affiliations so now I'm a regular guy." He chuckled placing his spear onto his shoulders.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Yukimura…Sanada." Yukimura repeated through ragged breaths.

Keiji let out a hardy chuckle and turned himself around towards the battlefield again and tossed his head back and forth.  
"Let's make it through this Yukimura!" he shouted as Matsukaze charged back to the battlefield. Yukimura could only stare in awe at Japan's wildest warrior.


End file.
